The embodiments described herein relate generally to a blank of sheet material having a thermal film coupled thereto and, more particularly, to a machine and method for applying the thermal film to a blank of sheet material for forming a heat-reflective blank.
At least some known containers are used for storing and/or transporting a heated or cooled product therein. At least one such container includes a radiant barrier coupled to an interior and/or exterior surface of a top panel. The radiant barrier reflects heat back to the product within the container to facilitate maintaining the temperature of the product. However, such containers have been prevented from entering the market because mass production of such containers has not been possible. More specifically, cutting the radiant barrier and coupling the radiant barrier to the blank have been too time consuming and/or costly for mass production.
As such, it is desirable to provide a method for mass producing a heat-reflective container for retaining heat within the container. Further, it is desirable to provide a method for coupling a heat-reflective film to a blank that is time and cost effective.